Kanzō Hausa
'Kanzō Hausa '(鑑三ハウサ, Kanzō Hausa) is Chūnin -level shinobi from Konohagakure, a member of the Hausa Clan , and a member of Team Saran. One of the most powerful shinobi in Konohagakure. Later on he has a daughter named Narada Hausa. Background Kanzō Hausa is the boldest, but not brightest member of the Hausa Clan, which possess the Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai. They also use the Earth Release too. Before entering the academy, Kanzō was more than ready to become a full-fledged shinobi. Kanzō was sought to be an angered child, but proved it wrong when he got older. He would always seem to be angry, but never is. Personality In Part I, Kanzō was always outgoing and encouraging his friends to work out. He was always bursting out the box and trying new things. His self-confidence goes over what other ninja carry. He refuses to take a break with training, this makes him even more aggressive. During Part II, Kanzō's personality got even bolder. He would get pumped before, between, and even after missions.. Appearance Kanzō is tanned-skinned, with light brown eyes and spiky orange hair. He wears his forehead protector on his right arm. In Part I,Kanzō is slender, like the rest of his peers, but he is muscular than them. He is even taller for his age. Kanzō wore a red top with a white belt in the middle. He wore black pants with the traditional bandages and sandals. On his hands, he wears black gloves. In Part II, Kanzō is now muscular and big in size. Similar to Choji, but muscular. Kanzō top was now white with a red belt. The top was longer and had a long collar. He has a fishnet top with his forehead protector on his right arm still. He wears grey pants and tall black sandals with a white leg warmers. Now from his gloves, to tall black gauntlets, with white accents. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he marks the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. Abilities Kanzō has the Explosion Release, which he utiliezes to his advantage. His chakra mainly focuses in on his arms, which he uses a lot. Mainly Kanzō uses his hands for his fighting, rarely using jutsu. Taijutsu Kanzō's taijutsu is uncanning. His clan is known for thei hand-to-hand close combat. Whether he pounds the ground or sends a wave of air for one of his punches, his power goes with it. During Part I, Kanzō seemed strong, but he didn't know how to convert his strength. This will eventually get him into massive trouble with enemies. During Part II, Kanzō's power seemed to surge within his body. He was able to transfer most of his chakra to his arms. Kekkei Genkai Kanzō inherited the Explosion Release. The explosion release lets him destroy enemies with his punches. During battle, he can make his hits into explosions. Genjutsu Kanzō doesn't need genjutsu, his taijutsu makes him powerful. Ninjutsu Kanzō has a special ability with a ninjutsu region. One of his ninjutsu has a Earth Release. Hausa clan abilities The Hausa clan abilities are to convert chakra into their most powerful part of their body. It either can be their legs, arms, or even head. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Kanzō was seem to be a training fanatic. He would try to win over the little girls with is muscles, even though no girl was impressed. Chūnin Exam Arc Kanzō and his team took the Chūnin Exams together with the other rookies. During the Chūnin Exams, Kanzō was determined to become a Chūnin. His team mate, Sune, said he should give up on becoming a Chūnin if he kept boasting about his power. Kanzō took that to heart and a massive revelation about being a team player. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, Kanzō took Sune's advice and protected his partners, Aykane Hyuga and Sune Kumiyaku. Kanzō would then discover how he became the hero of Aykane and Sune. During the preliminaries, Kanzō faced an unknown shinobi from the Sound Village. He was more than ready to defeat his opponent. In the beginning, the sound ninja threw four bells, each in the directional ways. North, East, South and West. Kanzō was trapped in a sound wave. Kanzō was able to block the sounds of such jutsu, and rush with power in the Sound Shinobi's face. Using an Earth Release jutsu, Kanzō hit the Earth Fist with massive power, causing the Sound Shinobi to fly back and hit the wall. Invasion of Konoha Arc After the invasion of the village was staved off by the shinobi, Kanzō attended the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Third HokageThird Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Invasion of Pain Arc Kanzō was helping out by moving discarded boulders and rocks that were on top of other shinobi. Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced Tsunade as Hokage didn't surprised Kanzō that much. He doesn't care about the Hokage position that much. Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Kanzō and his team became a great assest. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Kanzō stood with his teammates in a matter of fury. When the Zetsu were attacking, Team Hideo and Team Saran became a dominate force. Kanzō, Sune and Aykane stood with their backs facing each other, attacking for the three points. They had their code colors, the Tri-Fury. Kanzō was red, Sune was yellow and Aykane was blue. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Kanzō was with his team. Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Kanzō and his team was seen with other shinobi. Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Kanzō was walking with Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Kanzō is seen walking with little academy ninja. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Naruto 7: The Last Video Games Kanzō Hausa is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Kanzō's surname, "Hausa", can mean "Dark" (森) . * Inspiration comes from Jūgo. * According to the databook(s): **Kanzō loves to train by himself, this way he won't hurt anyone with his massive strenghth. **Kanzō is taller than his friend, Kai Mori. **Kanzō and Kai are related in way. **Kanzō's daughter, Narada, is similar to Sasuke and Sakura's daughter, Sarada in name wise. **During the time skip, Kanzō gets taller, bigger, and smarter. **Kanzō's favorite foods have lots of protein within them. **Kanzō has completed 54 official missions in total: 14 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 10 A-rank and 2 S-rank. ** Kanzō marries a Sunkagakure kinochi. Quotes *(To Aykane during the Chūnin exams) "You can do it Aykane-chan, we believe in you!" *(To an unknown foe) "You really think capturing my friends (Sune, Akyane, Kai, Naoto, and Raine), will bring down my spirit?! Ha! It only fuels it more! Agghhhhh! Now face the power of the Hausa's Earth power!" *(To Ten-Ten) "Really? Weapons?! The only weapons you need are these bad boys!" - He shows her his muscles and then proceeds to kiss them. *(To Choji) "Why eat chips, when you can eat veggies!" References Kanzō Hausa is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. Category:DRAFT